Never Came Back
by Comett and Torett-hime
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is a sort of prequal/sequal to my other ficcy. You don't have to read the other one. Enjoy!


Stuffed Animal Stuffing   
A Look in into the memories of Sakura   
Companion to she Didn't Dream   
Rated PG

A/N: Well. I have no idea in the /world/ why I wrote this. Boredom, and basic Comett-deprivation, I assume. Oh well.   
Just a quick note, it is my beleif Kimonos(Kimodos? Do you get what I mean..?) Are the Japanese wizzarding world's equivilent to robes.

I felt I knew Sakura better now, and could write this...seeing as no one cares, I'll just start typing now...

Oh. It belongs in the Harry Potter section because I use JK's world. Not her characters as often, but her world (Wait! Come back....So what if Harry...oh screw it...)   


* * *

  
_ Sakura drifted off, into another realm of sleep. Memories jabbed her soul like daggars, and tore at her mind. She shuddered in her sleep, reliving the awful pain, and mental suffering...._   


* * *

  
It was 2 weeks after Samuel had found her, and Sakura hadn't spoken since she had told him her name. Not impolite silence... just not talking. True to his word the man had bought her clothes, a beautiful dress, and a little kimono decorated with large blue flowers. He had bought her other things, like stuffed animals, rice candy and even a little play-bracelet. But no, those lips were sealed tight. He did other things, of course. Like tested her for magic, which she ignored. Mainly she sat in the corner of Samuel Demandred's small apartment, and played with her stuffed animals. It was sad to watch her, really. The little animals with their button eyes would move by themsleves, untouched , and you could tell when one was 'talking' because it would shake slightly. But it wasn't sad because of this, no, it was sad because she seemed to live inside her head, never moving while her animals did, unless you counted an odd sort of laughter, where her pigtails bobbed, and her eyes lit up.   


* * *

_Sakura shuddered again, and clutched the small stuffed animal that lay beside her._   


* * *

It happened one day, exactly two weeks after Samuel had found, what he considered to be, his daughter. She wasn't legally, but despite her silence, he had grown to love the little dear, no matter what she did. Her huge, sad eyes grabbed your attention, and kept it. Her scars were healing, but they were there. Samuel stretched out on the sofa, after casting a watchful glance to the 5 year old. Her back was to him, and her little pigtails bobbed in amusement as she played with her stuffed animals. He picked up a newspaper and started to read, growing intrested in the stories. Suddenly, a bit of fluff flew his way and he stared over the corner, where little Sakura was playing.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Not liked he expected an answer. But the doctor's said to talk to her, even if she didn't talk back. He looked up from the paper, and gasped. The little animals had gone out of control, and instead of playing peacfully, Mr. Snuffles and Ms. Cutey (As he called him, Sakura never told him their names) had started fighting. But that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was Sakura was asleep, curled up into a little protective ball, clutching another stuffed animal. She sucked her thumb, a suprising thing for a five year old. At least, acording to the parenting books Samuel had read it was. He got to his feet, and tore the fighting cat and bear apart. The fell, lifeless again, from his hand, landing on the floor with a squeak. He looked the scene over, closely.

Sakura lay, curled up in a little ball, knees at her chest, arms over knees. Her right thumb was in her mouth, and a stuffed rabbit clutched in her left hand. She appeared peacful. Stuffing from the two animals that had fought was all over the place, and the two animals themselves had suffered huge wounds, fluffy stuffing pouring out the gashes. The rest of her animals, (Yes, he spoiled her rotten, in hopes of getting a word out of her) 11 to be exact, an odd mengarie of birds, fish, bears and other cute things, stood in a seeming tea party, in a large circle, motionless. Samuel glanced at Sakura again. She wasn't peacful now, she shook and trembled, sometimes moaning softly. He shook the girl softly awake, trying not to startle her.

"Sakura?" The girl awoke all of a sudden, as she always did. Wide awake in an instant. She sat up, and looked at im, her blues eye questioning, but troubled. "Are you alright?" He realized seeing her stuffed animals decapitated might upset her, so he quickly picked them up by magic, hiding the bodies. The girl nodded, as she always did when asked. Samuel thought he should press her, knowing that she was the only one who could control the animals, consiously or not. He nodded back, and smiled weakly. "Time for bed, alright?" She nodded, and moved silently to one of the doorways, after picking up all the animals, until her arms were overflowing with them. She walked into the room, silently, and got into the small bed Samuel had bought her. After she was sure he wouldn't come in, she cried herself to sleep, her tears soaked up by her only friends, the animals...   


* * *

  
_ Sakura moved again, and did what her subconcious told her to do. She, a 14 year old, started to suck her thumb while she slept, clutching the little animal, shivering as she slept. And remembered._   


* * *

  
Samuel pondered for hours and hours. A girl her age, even if she could levitate animals, shouldn't do it unconsiously. He took out the remains of Mr. Snuffles and Ms. Cutey, and used a charm to put them back together. Placing them on the couch, he decided he couldn't look after her any longer. God help him, he couldn't. She needed to learn, to be able to control herself. He never asked what they had done to her on the dark streets of Tokyo, but the scars spoke for themselves. No one knew he had her, but it was time to tell...

The next morning Sakura awoke, and did her hair up by itself. Two pigtails, tied with blue ribbons. She refused to let Samuel do that for her, and when he came near her with a brush, or offered to do her hair, oh how she would scream. Loud as she could. No words, just a high pitched shriek. Or she started crying. He didn't try very much anymore, it had only taken him two screams to get the message. When she was done, she dressed herself in a little kimono her generous caretaker ad bought her. She refused to wear anything but blue. Blue or black.

Wandering out into the main room of the apartment, dragging one of her larger stuffed animal's behind her, she blinked. Samuel as there, yes, but someone was with him. A large woman, rather overweight, was there, dressed in a kimono slightly to small for herself. Her black hair was done up into a perfect bun, and her face drew attention and respect. She frightened Sakura to the bone, and Sakura clutched her stuffed rabbit tightly, as she looked at Samuel confusion in her blue eyes.

"It's alright, Sakura. This is Ms. Kage, of Kage Gakko, a school for witches," Samuel smiled wistfully, feeling pity for her, and anger at himself. He felt her was betrying her, sending a cat in amung starving wolves. Sakura looked more confused, and clutched her bunny tightly, looking from Ms. Kage to Samuel, back and forth slowly. Samuel had explained that she was a witch, and had magic. But it was bad to tell anyone, unless she knew they were one too.

"Yes, it's alright dearie."Ms. Kage said dearie like she didn't mean it, and Sakura blinked again. "Apparently you've shown some talent, and Mr. Demandred would like you too attend our school, despite your age..." She sneered at Sakura, looking her over like a cow at market. she obviously didn't beleive the claims. The young girl looked hurt, ad unsure of what to do. "Well, speak up! This man is going to pay good money for your education, at least say thank you!" Sakura looked pained, and shook her head.

"It's alright, Ms. Kage, honestly.." Samuel sounded sad, and upset.   
  
"It's not alright!" She turned to face Samuel, "She's a girl you found on the streets. My school isn't cheap, you know. You don't owe her at all. Not a cent..." Sakura blinked, and tried not to cry. It was confusing and loud. She didn't mind it here, and the man was nice to her. He bought her things, told her stories and talked to her. But he was trying to replace her mother, and she wasn't falling for it. (A/N: Samuel isn't really, not intentionly. It's 5-year old-Logic)   
  
"Ms. Kage, it is my wish to spend my money or not. There are other schools, I just heard yours was the best. I will educate her, whether you make a profit or not..." Samuel cast a glance to Sakura, and smiled at her. "This nice lady is going to take you to a pretty castle, where you can learn to be a witch! Won't that be nice?" Sakura blinked, and nodded, confused. Then a thought struck her, and she wanted to talk. With a little squeak, she tried her voice out after 2 weeks of silence

"Y-y-you come, too?" She looked up at him, hopeful. Samuel shook his head sadly, and Sakura tried to get this. "B-but... you don't want me?" Oh boy. what little kid hasn't gotten off with that line before, ne? Samuel looked hurt, and bent down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Of course I do, Sakura! But you should go learn things, so that your little stuffed animals can do more interesting things, ne?" He ruffled the rabbits ...um, headfur, and smiled at her. "I'll come see you every week, I promise." Sakura smiled, and nodded, back to silence...   


* * *

  
_Sakura awoke, and looked around the large Kage Gakko Dormitory. Spitting out her thumb, she looked around, drawing her blankets closer. It was cold that night. Too cold. She clutched her stuffed animal, then in a change of heart, whipped it at the wall. She never saw Samuel again._   


* * *

  
A/N: Okay. Technically *hides from Comett* she does meet Samuel again. Actually, he legally adopts her. She goes from Sakura Koneko E Futago to Sakura Koneko E Futago Demandred. *hopes Comett's happy, since Samuel is her character* But, if you were to read Van's history, it would explain Why he never came back. But no one knows Van yet, do they?

Does anyone think I should do something like this for an actual Harry Potter Character???   
  
__   
__   



End file.
